


Скала и ручей

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Tal-Vashoth Iron Bull, and from Solas, between the lines, getting some help from his dear friends, trying to cope with it, who's a little bit more than a friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бык принял судьбу тал-васгота, и едва ли не каждый в отряде считает своим долгом поддержать его добрым словом. Но лишь одному из них по-настоящему известно, как подступиться к Железному Быку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скала и ручей

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Cliff and The Creek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716186) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



> Англоязычная версия http://archiveofourown.org/works/5716186

Инквизитор наливает ему за свой счет и, посмеиваясь над тем, как лихо снес притолоку на входе в таверну, с убежденностью говорит, что ничего плохого в жизни тал-васгота нет, привыкнуть можно. Привыкнуть − конечно, да только сам он до сих пор цепляется рогами, будто молодой олень по весне. Привыкнуть? Раз плюнуть! Да только сам он не тал-васгот, ему не с чем сравнить, он − почти человек. Он рос среди людей, научился мыслить, как они, рассуждать, сочувствовать. У него мягкое сердце, добрые намерения, глаза преданного пса − набор прекрасный. Для человека. Для фермера. Для объездчика лошадей, которые устоят под его весом. Инквизиция заставляет его делать то, на что он никогда бы не решился. А будь он частью Кун, его бы просто раздробило в пыль. Он слаб. Бык не хочет видеть в нем себя. Бык сильнее.

Сэра подсаживается на краешек стола, болтает ногами и языком, дури у нее − хоть лопатой греби, но девчонка толковая, хорошая. Она как мошка, вьется вокруг, любезничает за двоих с немногословными служанками, а потом, надравшись, хмельная и отвязная, лезет ему на загривок, чтобы оттуда на спор попасть стрелой кому-нибудь в ухо. Но иногда она заглядывает ему в глаза, надеясь найти в них радость? Облегчение? Смирение? Бык не знает. Бык потерял все, приобрел еще больше, и потому он не знает.

Дориан, красавчик Дориан в сияющих одеждах, бросив кривить губы в презрении к тем, кто не душит свои манжеты фиалковым маслом, приходит едко посплетничать. Он не цепляется к мелочам, припрятал свою язвительность на потом, оставил за порогом обиды, умный мальчик, но от столь приторной заботы у Быка начинает сворачиваться кровь. Бык справится без искристых взглядов, заклинаний и фраз. Без милостивой жалости.

Блэкволл пытается загрузить его грязной работой в конюшнях. Пусть они до сих пор обменивались только приветственными кивками, Страж чувствует себя ответственным. Жертвенность в смерти, говорит он, но Бык не хочет быть жертвой и обращать жертвами других.

Кассандра награждает тяжелым хлопком его спину, товарищеским, с душой, они ведь в одной лодке, пускай дырявой, пускай среди шторма, но то ли еще будет. Хочет показать ему парочку секретных приемов, не то чтобы очень честных, и разрешает даже вогнать в краску, как юную девицу, неловко хихикает в ответ и отпускает себя, видит, что командир «быков» держится. Вот только Быку никак себя не отпустить.

Коул открывает рот, но Бык велит ему заткнуться. Быку не нравится быть резким, грубить не в его манере, особенно парнишке, который сам застрял на границе меж двух миров, не зная, в какую сторону лучше шагнуть. Правильнее. Надежнее. Но Коул слишком много видит, тянется в такие углы, где и пауки плести паутину постеснялись бы. Коул продолжает шептать, беззвучно, для себя, и Бык спешит подальше от греха, он не хочет забывать ничего. Какой бы горькой ни была память, Бык не позволит ложным иллюзиям разбавить ее.

Вивьен помалкивает. Мадам Первый Чародей уже высказалась Инквизитору, весь замок сотрясался, а тот лишь рукой махнул, и без вас, мол, разберемся. Весьма опрометчивый поступок, дорогуша. Последствия очевидны, милый мой. Даже тишина вокруг нее порой сочится ядом. Бык отравлен.

Варрик является с чернильницей. Его там не было, на высоленном берегу, где до горизонта мечутся беспокойные волны, под которыми тьма, горелый остов, мертвые тела. Он хочет знать все, но до последнего остается деликатен, подбирается к сути, словно кот к добыче, и чует, где лучше шагнуть назад, а потом предлагает развлечься «Порочной добродетелью». Они засиживаются до самой ночи. Бык выигрывает. И проигрывает.

Солас не давится местным пойлом из солидарности. Он не гладит утешительно по плечу своей прохладной узенькой ладонью. Не мелет чепуху, не взывает к здравому смыслу, не глядит пытливо. Нет, Солас дерзко идет в наступление. «Тал-васгот», − обращается он, и Быка словно пронизывает всем холодом Скайхолда разом. Он торжествует, конечно: узрите, победа над ненавистным, рабским, чуждым и диким Кун. «Но ведь ты не стал чудовищем», − проникнутый глубоким уважением, он преподносит факт, как личную заслугу Быка, хотя и колет снисходительным прищуром глаз. «Пешка на E4», − вызывает он на поединок с насмешкой, от которой у Быка проясняется ум. Солас − словно горный ручей, отыскавший трещину в скалах, вымывший со своего пути всю каменную крошку, осколки и вспыхнувший с лучах рассветного солнца.

«У тебя есть я». И Бык знает, что _это_ правда.


End file.
